The invention relates to a rotary damper.
DE 10 2009 048 818 A1 discloses an electric damper for damping the relative movement between first and second masses, including a generator driven by the mass movement, with the generator being integrated in a gearing having a first gear element, which forms a stator and is caused to rotate by the mass movement, and a second gear element which forms a rotor and which is directly or indirectly coupled to the first gear element with a gear ratio and rotated by the first gear element, wherein either the first or the second gear element is provided with means for generating a magnetic field.
In the DE 10 2009 048 818 A1, the torque support of the rotary damper is realized via two fixed screw-connection points to the body as one of the two masses. Both screw-connection points must have hereby a minimum support width for supporting the torque. At the same time, the support of the rotary damper relative to the body should be elastic. Because of the forces introduced by the lever arms and governed by the support width, it is difficult to adjust and suit the rigidity and dimensioning of the elastic support of the rotary damper on the body.
DE 602 26 122 T2 relates to an arrangement for damping control in a vehicle suspension, wherein a suspension arrangement for each wheel includes at least two linkages connecting a wheel to a vehicle chassis, and wherein a torsion spring unit is part of one of the linkages. The suspension further includes a leaf spring. The torsion spring unit includes an adjustable torsion spring, an actuator arranged so as to act on the torsion spring, and a rotary damper interconnected with the torsion spring by an attachment section. The rotary damper and the torsion spring are connected to the chassis, and the attachment section is connected to the linkage. The actuator is arranged such as to bias the torsion spring and to urge the leaf spring to seek a predetermined position and to damp vibrations in the suspension relative to the predetermined position.